


Crash

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has just been in a major car accident. John is on the scene, shocked to see who is in the destroyed car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is mine. G. Lestrade belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Kitty Riley to the BBC. No profits are being made. Written just for fun.

Everything was upside down and his head was thumping from the blow of the airbag that had hit him in the face when the other car had smashed into his own. He had no idea what had happened — the lights had been green, hadn’t they?

‘Jesus Christ — Greg!’ he heard John shout as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked a few times but wasn’t able to form a clear image. ‘Are you okay? Where does it hurt?’

Greg groaned as he grabbed John’s arm for support. He didn’t like being upside down.

'Ge-get me out,' he groaned.

'I can't — you might have broken something — hold your head still. I've called an ambulance — Sherlock's after the driver that hit you. Are you hurt?'

'I — I don't know,' Greg groaned, trying to sense if anything was hurting. But all he could just feel was a strange pain in his neck and back.

'Right — you're going to have to stay absolutely still, because —

'What — what's that smell?' Greg asked as he tried to look around. The car was a mess and obviously at its end. It had rolled over during the crash, hence he was upside down.

'It's petrol — but as long — as—

'John!' Mary had joined them and was trying to get John's attention. 'The engine —'

Greg could feel the warmth of the fire that had started in the engine in front of him.

'Get me out!'

'Get back — call 999 again!' John said as he pushed her away from him

John was climbing into the car already, fumbling with seat belt. As soon as it clicked open, Greg fell down, groaning as his neck was forced to bend into a strange angle.

'Come on,' John urged him, the doctor grabbing him underneath his armpits and tried to drag his legs. 'Use your legs to push yourself out!'

Greg whimpered, trying to find his footing, putting them against the passenger seat. But nothing happened. In fact, he hadn’t even been able to move his legs as well.

'Use your legs!'

'I can't!'

John was silent for a split second, but then started to pull at Greg’s arms, dragging him from the burning vehicle. As soon as he pulled him from the wreckage, Mary hurried over to them, grabbing Greg as well. They hooked his arm over their shoulders and carried him away.

They made sure they were far away from the car when they laid Greg down, Mary taking her scarf off and lying it underneath his head. Behind them, the car began to burn and in the distance, they could hear the sirens of the firetruck approaching.

'Just stay down — the ambulance will come short,' John said, placing his hand over Greg's left shine, squeezing it. 'Can you feel this?'

Greg looked down, panic filling his eyes as he shook his head.

John looked up at Mary, and Greg wasn’t too assured as he saw John’s concerned look on his face.


End file.
